heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Image coding that i have no idea how to work out
i destroyed some garbage i made oops but i'll come back with more you'll see Appearance Back Appearance text. * oh this is gonna be interesting * if i attempted to break down tribe percentage... 35% rain, 30% sand, 20% sea and 15% ice * tall dragoness, healthy build from her daily activities, fit and attractive * very pretty uwu * hmm... mostly rainwing build? but not incredibly thin, has very obvious sandwing features * not to mention that sail on her back! which is a pastel rainbow color! from like soft pink, fading from each color of the rainbow in their pastel shades until it reaches this light purple! * this is same for her rather large rainwing frill, yes she has both and guess what BOTH are pastel rainbow colored!! * tail sort of resembles a sandwing, but instead of a barb she has something like icewing spikes, except guess what they're ALSO multicolored! each spine is a different color of pastel rainbow * her eyes are a pretty sky blue * golden, sunny yellow main scales, in direct sunlight or any source of light, really, she's basically gleaming! * underbelly is a much softer, pale shade of yellow, but still bright ee * she has wings that vaguely resemble a seawing's. and that's based on opinion, honestly they might not shape like any tribe at all, not even the ones she's made of * her wing membranes are soft mint green Personality Back personality * oh this is gonna be interesting * if i attempted to break down tribe percentage... 35% rain, 30% sand, 20% sea and 15% ice * tall dragoness, healthy build from her daily activities, fit and attractive * very pretty uwu * hmm... mostly rainwing build? but not incredibly thin, has very obvious sandwing features * not to mention that sail on her back! which is a pastel rainbow color! from like soft pink, fading from each color of the rainbow in their pastel shades until it reaches this light purple! * this is same for her rather large rainwing frill, yes she has both and guess what BOTH are pastel rainbow colored!! * tail sort of resembles a sandwing, but instead of a barb she has something like icewing spikes, except guess what they're ALSO multicolored! each spine is a different color of pastel rainbow * her eyes are a pretty sky blue * golden, sunny yellow main scales, in direct sunlight or any source of light, really, she's basically gleaming! * underbelly is a much softer, pale shade of yellow, but still bright ee * she has wings that vaguely resemble a seawing's. and that's based on opinion, honestly they might not shape like any tribe at all, not even the ones she's made of * her wing membranes are soft mint green History Back history text Abilities Back abilities text Weaknesses Back weaknesses text Relationships Back relationships text Trivia Back trivia text Gallery Back gallery text Please click on the colored headings to open their respective contents!